Carnage Cup
Carnage Cup was a CotLI event running from January 26th to February 7th 2017, from January 25th to February 6th 2018, from January 24th to February 5th 2019, and from January 23rd to February 4th 2020. It was previously known as Blood Bowl, which ran from January 27th to February 9th 2016.The name change was implemented to avoid any potential legal issues. Blood Bowl is the name of a fantasy football board game and video game by Games Workshop. =Event Description= 2016 "Most football players are temperamental. That’s 90% temper and 10% mental" - Doug Plank It's that time of year for picking up the ol' pigskin, smashing into a group of men geared up in armour to spike the said pigskin into the end zone in celebration. As the single biggest sports fan of the group, Jim the Lumberjack is beside himself with excitement for the major sports event in the Crusader calendar: The Carnage Cup. Rounding up the fellow Crusaders he decides to throw a tailgate party ahead of the big game. Unfortunately for Jim, it all goes wrong very quickly and soon the Crusaders have to destroy swathes of monsters before he and team can enjoy the sporting festivities. 2017 Put on your cleats, Crusaders! It's time for the Carnage Cup: the most violent, the most painful, and by the far the most exciting hand-egg ball competition in the whole universe! Recruit all four of the Carnage Cup Crusaders, including two brand new ones, as you throw, run, and kick your way to victory. This event honours two more YouTube celebrities who have been producing awesome Crusaders videos back in 2015/2016. Again, just like MrBayEasy, you'll find Bensch and Brothgar as boss monsters within the game. 2018 The ultimate sport returns — it's time for another Carnage Cup! Grab your gear and head out to the stadium for another annual tailgate party. Let's see where it all leads us this time... 2019 Put on those cleats and pads, and maybe a mouth guard and helmet, too — the biggest event of the year in CrusaderSports™ is here: CARNAGE CUP 4!! This year's contenders are exciting to behold, perhaps none so than the newest Crusader to take to the field, a Half-Dwarf/Half-Orc powerhouse by the name of Nargulg Granitehand. Yes folks, you read that right: Granitehand. This guy has been training his whole life for a chance to compete in the most chaotic event in CrusaderSports™, and he's here to win. It's time for The Big Game! Sure, some other games may be bigger, but we've got the trademark! Here to bowl you away are a super new Crusader and five challenging objectives. This event runs until February 5th at noon PST, when scandal will bring the games to a close. 2020 Team sports are one of our most ancient traditions' tests of skill and teamwork that push the players to reach new heights. Don't expect any of that nonsense in the Carnage Cup! Kick, shove, and claw your way through 5 cutthroat objectives to win a mad new Crusader, and fun new Skin. Good "luck"! This event runs until February 4th, the absolute limit of mortal endurance. =New Crusaders= Tier 1 Groklok the Orc Groklok the Orc is a beast of a linebacker who's abilities include increasing the DPS of Crusaders in front of him by 150% among other abilities. Drizzle the Dark Elf Drizzle the Dark Elf is the nimble, tricky running-back. Drizzle enjoys a unique partnership with Groklok. Just like the best players, they can combine in various ways to maximize their tactics. Playing Drizzle in front of Groklok will buff his formation ability by 100%. If Drizzle and Groklok play alongside each other, the combined skills buff Groklok's DPS by 400%. When Groklok is blocking and tackling in any column in front of Drizzle, Groklok's line gets a health buff and takes less damage. Tier 2 Karl the Kicker Karl the Kicker takes up the same slot as Natalie Dragon and has some cool abilities in his kit bag. At level 50 Split the Uprights divides your DPS evenly between the front-most and back-most enemies (if there's only one enemy, it will take full normal damage; if two, each takes 50% of total DPS). Cindy the Cheer-Orc Cindy the Cheer-Orc has some cool abilities hidden in her pom-poms. At level 50, she unlocks Top of the Pyramid which will buff other Crusaders' DPS up to 25% per slot based on how far away they are from Cindy. At level 400 her Practice Makes Perfect ability increases the effect of Top of the Pyramid based on the area you've reached by 10% (multiplicative) per 50 areas. Tier 3 Griz the Robo-Coach Griz the Robo-Coach is an aging, grizzled, robotic coach, who motivates everyone in front of him based on how far from him they are. Griz is also very old and may be slightly falling apart... Tier 4 Nargulg Granitehand Nargulg small for Orc. But Nargulg big for Dwarf. Nargulg loves chaos! Nargulg loves fight! Crusaders like murder. Crusaders like Carnage Cup. Nargulg join Crusaders! Nargulg win Carnage Cup! Nargulg Granitehand is a Half-Dwarf/Half-Orc Crusader, who managed to draw all the anger and fury from both races into a single muscular body of destruction. He increases Click Damage for every Dwarf Crusader and Orc Crusader in the formation, with Nargulg counting twice because he's both! Tier 5 Morrigan the Furious Morrigan, the Furious is a no holds barred / take no prisoners / revenge is a dish best served cold-kind of Leprechaun DPS Crusader. She grows more powerful with each other Leprechaun in the formation with I'll Make My Own Team, and her Magic Mayhem further boosts her damage with an adjacent Magic Crusader on top of that! Whenever she is Picking Fights or told she's Too Short to Ride she increases her DPS, and her Leprechaun Rage increases her Self DPS further for every 10 monsters killed while Morrigan is in the formation. At the same time, Go Long improves Morrigan's DPS for every 25 levels over (and including) level 200 with a stacking DPS multiplier. Finally, Morrigan is Magically Enhanced, giving her debuff resistance (negative Formation abilities don't target her) and helping her to push through even the most challenging objectives. =Tier 1 Objectives= Helmets to start :* Groklok the Orc occupies a formation slot :* Groklok reduces the DPS of Crusaders in the column behind him by 80% |Reward T1 = Groklok the Orc swaps with Sasha the Fierce Warrior }} Helmets to start :* Drizzle the Dark Elf takes up a slot :* Drizzle disables the formation abilities of all adjacent Crusaders |Reward T1 = Drizzle the Dark Elf swaps with Artaxes, the Lion }} :* Cost Helmets to start :* Escorting a Cheerleader Squad :* More Cheerleaders appear as you progress :* Cheerleaders debuff DPS of adjacent Crusaders |Reward T1 = Tier 1 Carnage Cup Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Each cheerleader debuffs the DPS of adjacent crusaders by 30%, which stacks if applicable. Barbie Backbreaker begins a forward position. Mia Mangler appears starting in area 51, behind and above Barbie. Finally Taylor Terminator appears in area 101 and beyond. }} :* Cost Helmets to start :* No human Crusaders can be used :* Note the Reset the World ability is available on the Fire Phoenix at Level 250 |Reward T1 = Tier 1 Carnage Cup Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Reset abilities for Kizlblyp, Robo-Rudolph, or Milgrid will also work if any of these crusaders are unlocked. All crusaders without the Human tag are available. }} :* Cost Helmets to start :* Area difficulty ramps up much, much, much, much faster |Reward T1 = Tier 1 Carnage Cup Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = The difficulty curve is same as the "Slow Descent" objective, but area completion goals remain the same. }} Helmets to start :* A random Carnage Cup Chest is awarded upon reset :* Carnage Cup Chests contain gear for the new Orc and Dark Elf Crusaders |Reward T1 = Awards a Silver All Tiers Carnage Cup Chest with a chance of being upgraded to a Jeweled All Tiers Carnage Cup Chest }} =Tier 2 Objectives= Helmets to start :* Karl the Kicker occupies a formation slot :* Karl reduces your DPS and causes it to be split evenly between all enemies on the screen |Reward T1 = Karl the Kicker swaps with Natalie Dragon |Notes T1 = Karl reduces all crusaders' DPS by 50%. }} Helmets to start :* Cindy the Cheer-Orc occupies a formation slot :* Cindy reduces the DPS of nearby Crusaders. The debuff diminishes the further from Cindy they get. |Reward T1 = Cindy the Cheer-Orc swaps with Thalia, the Thunder King |Notes T1 = Cindy reduces the DPS of adjacent crusaders by 90%, Crusaders 2 slots away by 60%, and those in the front column by only 30%. }} :* Cost Helmets to start :* Referees spawn randomly and attack your formation :* When killed, they drop a flag on one of your Crusaders, disabling its DPS and formation abilities for 30 seconds |Reward T1 = Tier 2 Carnage Cup Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = All flags removed when changing areas. }} :* Cost Helmets to start :* Walking TV sets spawn :* When killed, they randomly buff or debuff your DPS or Gold Bonus for 30 seconds |Reward T1 = Tier 2 Carnage Cup Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = The buff increase is 25%, and the debuff is 99%. }} :* Cost Helmets to start :* A singer and several musical instruments take up formation slots :* Every so often, the singer sings for 10 seconds, reducing your DPS by 99.99% :* After the singer stops, you DPS slowly returns at a rate of 5% per second |Reward T1 = Tier 2 Carnage Cup Jeweled Chest }} =Tier 3 Objectives= to start :* Griz the Robo-Coach takes up a slot in the formation. :* Crusader DPS is reduced the farther away from Griz they are |Reward T1 = Griz the Robo-Coach swaps with Chiyome |Notes T1 = Crusaders adjacent to Griz are at -50% DPS, two slots away are -95%, and in the front row their DPS is disabled. }} to start :* Must have 25,000 to start :* Only the Bush Whacker, Nate Dragon, and Carnage Cup Crusaders (Groklok, Drizzle, Karl, Cindy, and Griz) can be used. |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Carnage Cup Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Available Crusaders: }} to start :* Must have 50,000 to start :* Defenders take up the middle column of the formation :* Crusaders in front of the defenders have their Formation Abilities disabled :* Crusaders behind the defenders have their DPS disabled |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Carnage Cup Jeweled Chest }} to start :* Must have 75,000 to start :* Three footballs move between slots in the formation :* Crusaders in slots containing a football have their DPS and Formation Abilities disabled |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Carnage Cup Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Footballs move every 10 seconds }} to start :* Must have 100,000 to start :* A pickup truck occupies the front few slots of the formation :* If the truck is destroyed, you will wipe and go back one level |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Carnage Cup Jeweled Chest }} =Tier 4 Objectives= Helmets to start :* Nargulg takes up a slot in the formation :* Click damage and taskmasters are disabled :* Monsters spawn periodically which take out the frontmost Crusader :* Jim the Lumberjack begins unlocked |Reward T1 = Nargulg Granitehand swaps with Viktor the Vampire |Notes T1 = Random invincible monsters appear, except on boss levels, that die on impact after killing a Crusader. }} Helmets to start :* The Cheerleaders from the Tier 1 objective 'Cheerleaders from Hell' are back, and they're out for revenge! :* This time they're spread out, and they disable the formation abilities of adjacent Crusaders :* One Cheerleader starts in formation and additional ones are added every 150 areas |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Carnage Cup Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = The cheerleaders appear in a set order: }} Helmets to start :* One rowdy, contagious fan takes up a slot in the formation :* 5 virus clouds move around, infecting Crusaders :* Crusaders in the affected slots have their DPS and Formation Abilities disabled. :* Clouds have no effect while moving. |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Carnage Cup Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Clouds move every 10 seconds, with 1 second of transition time. }} Helmets to start :* Various concession snacks spawn at random, with annoying effects :* The more spawn speed you have, the higher the chance for snacks to spawn |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Carnage Cup Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = The snacks, which do not appear during boss levels, include: * Getcher Lemonade - Gold find -95% (survives at least 3 seconds) * Getcher Popcorn - disables random Crusader DPS (at least 3 seconds) * Getcher Hot Dogs - spawns 3 "Hot Dog" monsters on death (at least 3 seconds) * Hot Dog - faster, increased damage (at least 2 seconds) }} Helmets to start :* 3 chaperones take up slots in the formation :* If there are 2 or more Crusaders and unequal numbers of males and females, Crusaders are killed at random |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Carnage Cup Jeweled Chest }} =Tier 5 Objectives= Helmets to start :* Morrigan the Furious takes up a slot in the formation :* Monsters move faster :* Monsters deal 10x as much damage :* Ravens fall at random, injuring Crusaders |Reward T1 = Morrigan the Furious Swaps with Jiaolong the Guardian |Notes T1 = Ravens deal 51% Crusader health damage. }} Helmets to start :* Only leprechaun and healer Crusaders may be used :* Area quest requirement are quadrupled |Reward T1 = Tier 5 Carnage Cup Jeweled Chest }} Available crusaders are shown below: Helmets to start :* Monster difficulty scales more quickly :* Tough televisions spawn at random :* Televisions disable the DPS and Upgrades of a random Crusader while alive, and for 5 seconds after dying |Reward T1 = Tier 5 Carnage Cup Jeweled Chest }} Helmets to start :* Dirt mounds occupy half the formation :* Good Crusaders receive a DPS buff for each adjacent dirt mound |Reward T1 = Tier 5 Carnage Cup Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = The DPS bonus is 100% per mound. }} Helmets to start :* Monsters are immune to damage until they are hit by a projectile (except in the first area) |Reward T1 = "Undying" Unlocks the Undying skin for Cindy the Cheer-Orc }} =Achievments= Tier 1 Recruit Groklok the Orc Unlock Groklok the Orc by completing the respective objective. Recruit Drizzle the Dark Elf Unlock Drizzle the Dark Elf by completing the respective objective. Groklok's Garb Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Groklok the Orc. Drizzle's Dress Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Drizzle the Dark Elf. Helm's Deep Spend 16,500 Helmets starting objectives in the "Carnage Cup" campaign. Helmets spent on purchasing chests don't count! Hut, Hut, Hike! Activate all of Drizzle and Groklok's formation abilities (not necessarily at the same time).Drizzle has three formation abilities that all need to be activated for this achievement: Hail Mary, Lateral, and Running Play. Despite the implication, you don't need to activate Groklok's ability Gunslinger, but rather re-position him and/or Drizzle to get all three of Drizzle's relative positioning formation abilities activated. Tier 2 Recruit Karl the Kicker Recruit Karl the Kicker by completing the respective objective. Recruit Cindy the Cheer-Orc Recruit Cindy the Cheer-Orc by completing the respective objective. Kickoff Time Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Karl the Kicker. Cheery Essential Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Cindy the Cheer-Orc. Important Safety Equipment Spend 33,000 Football Helmets starting objectives in the "Carnage Cup" campaign. Helmets spent on purchasing chests don't count! Clutch Play Have Karl's Punt It one-shot a monster while Cindy's High Stamina is at 200% Tier 3 Recruit Griz the Robo-Coach Unlock Griz the Robo-Coach by completing the respective objective. Equip Griz the Robo-Coach Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of Griz the Robo-Coach. Boot Camp Complete all Carnage Cup Tier 3 Objectives. Veteran Player Beat area 900 in Carnage Cup Free Play. Positional Advantage Position Griz so that three or more Crusaders are affected by his Favoritism upgrade. The Helmsmen Spend 50,000 Helmets starting objectives in the "Carnage Cup" campaign. Helmets spent on purchasing chests don't count! Tier 4 Recruit Nargulg Granitehand Unlock Nargulg Granitehand by completing the respective objective. Nargulg's Kit Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of Nargulg Granitehand. Comeback Route Complete all Carnage Cup Tier 4 Objectives. Defeat the Blocking Sled Beat area 1200 in Carnage Cup Free Play. Crush them to Dust! Beat an area 500+ boss using a formation of only Nargulg, and other orcs and dwarves. If you change your formation in that area, it won't count! Epic Season Pass Spend 75,000 Helmets starting objectives in the "Carnage Cup" campaign. Helmets spent on purchasing chests don't count! Tier 5 Unleash the Fury Unlock Morrigan the Furious by completing the respective objective. Garb the Morrigan Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of Morrigan the Furious. King of the Hill Complete all Carnage Cup Tier 5 Objectives. Victory Lap Beat area 1800 in Carnage Cup Free Play. Beware the Morrigan! Beat 100 boss areas with Morrigan the Furious as your highest DPS. Helmet Wholesale Spend 100,000 Helmets starting objectives in the "Carnage Cup" campaign. Helmets spent on purchasing chests don't count! =Walkthrough= = = Category:Campaigns Category:Events Category:Blood Bowl Category:Carnage Cup Category:Football Formation